tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Doronjo
Doronjo Doronjo appears as the leader of the Dorombo gang and the main antagonist in the Yatterman series. She is a brilliant and fashionable female boss who loves gold and treasure above all else. Some say she is a key figure in a certain mega-corporation. Appearance Doronjo is a female blonde who leads the Doronbo Gang alongside with her two minions, Boyacky and Tonzura. The trio may be villains, but they are the comic relief characters; In the Yatterman series, they are funny and they can break the fourth wall whenever they do something funny for the viewers. Personality Doronjo is a mysterious beauty who leads the Dorombo Gang (which includes her henchmen, Tonzura and Boyacky). She can be easily spotted by her wisps of blond hair peaking from behind her mask and her perfect form-fitting outfit. Although the Dorombo Gang keeps busy with many different evil activities, they are focused on finding the fabled Dokuro Stone, which they believe will lead them to the world’s greatest treasure. Abilities Special Moves •Boyacky Pummel • Makes Boyacky come out and attempt to pummel the opponent. The strength of the button you press determines the range, start up time and the number of hits. The Light version has the fastest startup but travels the least amount of distance, Hard is the opposite. The startup on this is fast, and because the vertical hitbox is so large you can also use it as an anti-air. You can't combo into this move, but it does push your opponent back quite a distance on block or hit. •Boyacky's Bomb Tree • Boyacky comes out and summons a palm tree that explodes. Works great as a delayed counter, and you can combo into this move. If it hits your opponent it sends them into a spinning knockdown where you can begin to combo them. If you're talented you can create combos where you loop tree explosions together, but this usually only works in the corner. The main problem with this attack is that it has a lot of startup, but Doronjo can move around the entire time the tree is being summoned. •Tonzura Boulder Toss • Tonzura comes out and chucks a rock at the opponent. It's reasonably fast and the button pressed determines where the rock lands in front of you. It's kind of tricky aiming this move, so just use the rock to pester opponents. This must be blocked high, so it keeps them on their toes. •Tonzura Grab • A really great move where Tonzura will come out of the ground and attempt to grab your opponent. This gives you a lot of time to set up a big combo. The down side is that the grab can be jumped out of on reaction. Try to use this move if your opponent is sticking around on the ground a lot — it's a really good sneak attack. •Tonzura Sky Drop • One of Doronjo's best summons as this stops her aerial ascension and descent. She then summons a very fast projectile (Tonzura) from the sky who tries to hit the other player. The hitbox on this attack is really wide and very difficult to avoid. It must be blocked high and it also hits knocked-down opponents. Use this move whenever you are in the air because you can avoid ground pressure, lay on an attack and descend safely once you use it. After you use it, activate your Taunt and then air dash out of attack range. •Ultra Relax • Doronjo lies on the ground where she can avoid quite a few high attacks, but can still be hit by low ones, including laser Hypers and such. When she's in this pose she can do the following... Perform any of her henchmen attacks: Except for the Tonzura Sky Drop which must be done in the air. This is great because you can avoid attacks, but still use your henchmen to cause havoc. Hard Attack: Doronjo Somersault Launcher, which pops your opponent up into the air. Good anti air from the laying down position as well. Down + Hard Attack: Spinning attack that knocks down and has a really good hit box. Taunt (Kiss): Press the Minus button. Doronjo blows a kiss which stuns your opponent for a short time. This can be done at any time you're on the ground, not just when you're in the Ultra Relax pose. Up: Makes her stand up. Hyper Combos •Giant Robot Ball (Level 1, Zen Tehakokokara) • Boyacky comes out and presses a button that summons a giant robot rolled up into a ball. This robot travels slowly across the screen and is very difficult to avoid. Doronjo recovers from this attack quickly and is free to move around the screen the whole time it's going on. The trade off is Boyacky has a bit of start up time before the giant ball actually appears on screen and can be hit which will keep this Hyper move from coming out, so you must take some care when setting this up. While the ball is moving you should attempt to lower your opponent's defense so that they will be hit. If you use the correct setups before summoning the robot such as after a Tonzura Grab then your opponent will always be forced to deal with the ball. There are two issues with this Hyper. The first is that there is a very small window of opportunity where neither player can be seen because the ball covers them. The problem with this is that Doronjo needs to mix up her opponent during that short time, but she has no overhead normal or special moves save Tonzura Sky Drop. The second is that while this move hits twice, you'll usually only get one hit which doesn't do that much damage. •Punching Bag Fiesta (Level 1, Dai Fukuro Matsuru) • Doronjo poses for a VERY LONG time, and if she gets hit with a normal or special move that isn't a grab or projectile her henchmen will beat up her opponent, doing a lot of damage. This doesn't work against other Hyper moves. Doronjo has some trouble with rushdown characters because her minions come out slowly, so if you can predict an attack go ahead and throw it out there. It has horrible recovery though, so be careful. If you land this and your opponent is in the corner, you should be able to juggle them after wards with an air combo. •Supreme Evil Plan (Level 3, Akunobana) • Doronjo summons an exploding palm tree that makes a bunch of other stuff start blowing up. A really damaging Level 3 that has an unbelievably long startup time. The possibility of landing this in a match is almost impossible without a really good assist. However, there are some neat DHCs that let you combo into it, although that means you will be spending four meters instead of three to land this. The properties of this Hyper are that Doronjo is totally invincible once she starts summoning the tree. She is also unthrowable. If you see that someone is going for a chip win with a laser hyper at close range or some other powerful move with a lot of active time, go ahead and throw it out there. ending Doronjo and her gang have defeated the mighty yatterman with him out of the way they are the chapyan of Tatsunoko and Capcom universe and shouts out to all the young ladys out there how cool the Doronjo gang is. but then princess devilotte shows up along with her minion Xavier and dave. dave them calls for others who wish to congker the univice to join them. a comfrontation is started between the two princess devilotte orders he minions to attact them and the to ganges clash. when the fight ends princess devilotte and Doronjo deside they like eachuther style so princess devilotte and her crew jowing the Doronjo gang but they then rilice both there ships where damaged in the fight and they explode so the have to ride home on a six man bike. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Awww, is it over already? That's no fun, now! Come on! Let's go one more time!"'' *''"Ha-ha-ha! What's the matter? You don't like losing? Well, that's not my problem. ♥ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"'' *''"Hee-hee! And the Dorombo Gang comes out on top again! That was some good fighting, (Partner)!"'' *''"Marvelous, simply marvelous, (Partner)! You have impressed me. That was pure genius. ♥"'' *''"Victory is yours again, Doronjo! It's just one win after another for us!"'' *''"With Tonzura's brawn, Boyacky's brains, (Partner)'s attacks, and my beauty, this all-new Dorombo Gang is unbeatable!"'' *''"Yah-ha-ha! Hey partner! With you on our side we ain't never gonna lose!"'' *''"You thought you could beat us? How pathetic! I've never met someone as delusional as you!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"As proven once again, the police are no match for the Dorombo Gang!"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"(Tsk! You two! Turn this lump of gold into as many gold bars as you can before he wakes up!)"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"Oooh... ♥ The more I see of you, the more I like you. What a cruel fate to be forced to fight such a handsome man!"'' (vs. Ippatsuman) *''"Hah! Did you think a little duckling like you could actually beat the great and beautiful Doronjo!?"'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"♥ Oh, my! What a handsome boy! ♥ I hope some day you can fight at my side."'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"H-H-H-H-Hey! There could be children watching this! You don't have a shred of decency, do you? Show some self-control!"'' (vs. Morrigan) *''"Turning into a drill is hardly a fair fight! I don't have time to waste on cheaters like you!"'' (vs. Polimar) *''"Cleaning up is for the weak, not for the beautiful. Be a lamb and grab your mop. This place needs a good cleaning. ♥"'' (vs. Roll) *''"I cannot honestly believe someone as strong as you is so poor! C'est la vie, as they say!"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"I just can't stand these dark, brooding men! I hate them!"'' (vs. Tekkaman Blade) *''"I'm so sorry, Yatterman, but this time I was really, really, really, really serious. Unlike you, I'm not here to play games!"'' (vs. Yatterman-1) *''"So I put you down, and Yatterman before you. That means my gang's now the star of the show."'' (vs. Yatterman-2) Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters